


John Draws When He's In Love

by zeitgeistofnow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeistofnow/pseuds/zeitgeistofnow





	

Lafayette swung his arm over John’s easel. “So, what are you drawing?”

John covered the paper half-heartedly. “Um, well, you know.” He waved his free hand vaguely. “This, that, some flowers. A crown.”

Laf peered over the easel. “And Alex?”

Alex, across the room reading, looked up. “Me?”

John glared at Laf. “No, not you. I’m drawing flowers.”

“And you.” Laf added.

“Shut up.” John blushed.

Alex stood up, stretching. “I wanna see.” He said. “It can’t be worse than Thomas’s explanation of the stock market.”

“Why is he explaining the stock market to  _ you _ ?” Laf asked.

“He thinks I’m ignorant.” Alex crossed his arms and pouted.

“And you think he is.”

“Yes. What’s your point?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Alex rested an elbow on John’s shoulder. “So, what’r you drawing?”

John glared at Laf again. “ _ Nothing _ ” He said forcefully.

“Are you  _ sure? _ ” Laf sang.

“Laf. I will kick you out. This is  _ my  _ apartment.”

“Ah, but it’s also mine.” Alex grinned. “And I rather like his company, don’t you?”

“No.”

“What are you  _ drawing,  _ John?”

“You.” John uncovered the paper.

Laf whistled. “That’... really good.” 

It was of Alex in the corner of their room, typing on his computer. He looked very focused- John had done the face while Alex had been writing a speech for Washington.

Alex frowned. “Why do you always draw me?”

John blushed. “Well, I draw what I think about. I, um, think about you a lot.”

Alex grinned blindingly. “Really.”

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a while.

Laf, who had migrated to their kitchen, took a bite of a cookie. “Okay, I’ve stolen your desert. You can stop being so in love now.”

John kissed Alex’s cheek and grinned at Laf. “ _ Never. _ ”


End file.
